1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a method for controlling a display control apparatus, and a recording medium storing a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices such as digital cameras, digital video cameras, and mobile phones have recently become more sophisticated and diversified in functions. The functions have ever been bloated. As the functions are bloated, user interfaces for a user to use are bloated. For example, hierarchical menus typically known as a user interface are becoming hierarchically deeper and their menu items are increasing in number. As a result, the user needs to descend many hierarchical levels and scroll many screens before reaching an intended menu item. Accordingly, there is a problem that there are many operations to reach an intended menu item, so that it takes time.
In view of such a problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-203910 discusses an information recording and reproducing apparatus that includes an external key to which a function can be freely assigned according to a user's preference. A shortcut function for directly opening a specific menu screen may be assigned to the external key, in which case a menu to be repeatedly used can be displayed by a single key operation with improved usability.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-203910 discusses the operation of the information recording and reproducing apparatus when a menu screen is opened, but no subsequent operations. For example, the usability is considered to improve if a shortcut key can be used to open a menu to check or modify settings and then the same shortcut key can be used to close the menu. When a menu is open and the user wishes to open a desired menu by operating a shortcut key, then the usability is considered to improve if the desired menu can be opened.
As described above, different operations are sometimes expected of the same key depending on the operating situation. The usability improves if such operations can be made compatible.